The Zelda Characters Go To School: THE SEQUAL
by Crazy Chick
Summary: The kiddies go back to school...FOR ANOTHER YEAR OF TORTURE! dun dun dun...uh well its TWICE the action, drama, suspense and ROMANCE! (just joking about the last one) this is NOT your average school...u no u wanna read it...-


Its what you've all been waiting for...(or not...)  
  
THE ZELDA CHARACTERS GO TO SCHOOL 2!!!  
  
By Crazy Chick  
  
A/N: OK I know people dont read this but still. I've decided if I dont get 2 reviews per chaptah then I won't add the next SO U BETTER REVIEW!!!!!! And I WILL hunt u down...i got my sources...lol  
  
And you do not have to read TZCGTS 1 to get this story. And I'll try to make it less dramatic and more funny than the last one!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda, but I do own Hawafena Herbal Essences CONDITIONER!!!! YES YES YES!!!!!  
  
Impa: I understand a new school year has begun, no?  
  
Sodo: YOU'RE OLD AND COLD, TIDO!  
  
Tido: WELL YOUR UGLY!  
  
Malon: OMG have you seen Dekurina's outfit?  
  
Dekurina: OMG Mido is such a hottie!!!  
  
Link: Check out my new upgraded sword? Ain't it da bomb?  
  
Jim: The password to the bomber's hideout is 13425!!!!!! SOMEONE PLEASE JOIN THE BOMBERS CLUB!!!  
  
Romani: I'VE BEEN DUMPED THE 3RD TIME THIS WEEK!!!!  
  
Guru-Guru: Go around, go around!!!  
  
Impa: SHUT UP YOU FOOLS!!!!  
  
Everyone is suddenly quiet.  
  
Impa: It has been an unusally long summer vacation, I know...  
  
Mido: You call 10 months of summer vacay unusual? Not at all! [CC: This is only cuz I haven't written this whole time so I'm gonna make this year a month long! You'll get it later]  
  
Impa: Sorry, Daphnes has been toying around with the length of summer vacation, this school thing is still new to him...  
  
Zelda: quietly that isnt the only new thing he's been toying around with...  
  
Impa: Zelda, how disrespectful!!!! A detention for you, missy!!!! Anywho, next year will be 8 or 9 or so months of school, so since this year is only a month long, it will count for your 6th year!  
  
Everybody groans. OK this chapter is really going nowhere but bear with me, I kind of have writers block  
  
King of Hyrule: runs in Impa, how dare you call me Daphnes! Only my friends call me that! and Zelda, you are excused from detention. As for you, Impa...see me at my office later. walks off  
  
Impa: Anyways, the point of my speech is...new students. A ton.  
  
Suze: NOT MORE! I CANNOT STAND MORE PEOPLE!!!!  
  
Impa: I guess its back to first grade for you!  
  
Pam: That was me, not Suze...  
  
Impa: There really ARE too many students...but Daphnes...I mean, uh, the king, wants to expand this school, so I guess we have no choice.  
  
Zelda: YAY! NEW STUDENTS!  
  
Malon: MORE FRIENDS!  
  
RomanI: MORE BOYFRIENDS!  
  
Impa: MORE FOOD!  
  
Everyone is suddenly silent again.  
  
Impa: Uh, forget what I said...  
  
King of Hyrule: walks in again Actually, I have decided how pointless one month of school is so school starts in September again!!!!!!! walks off while everyone is cheering  
  
Impa: Well, we need everyone to sign up again, so I will have the Rosa sisters go around to ask everybody!  
  
Judo: Nuh uh, not happening. Remember last time? MARILLA screwed up everything!  
  
Marilla: Nuh uh, you did!  
  
Judo: Nuh-uh!  
  
Marilla: Yuh-huh!  
  
Judo: Nuh-uh!  
  
Marilla: Yuh-huh!  
  
Judo: Nuh-uh!  
  
Marilla: Yuh-huh!  
  
Judo: Nuh-uh!  
  
Marilla: Yuh-huh!  
  
Impa: OK SHUT UP! I will have one of the Rito people do the honors for me!  
  
Dodo: Rito? Whats that?  
  
Pamela: You're a Know It all, you should know!!  
  
Impa: Ever hear of Dragon Roost Island? I dont care if you haven't but anyways, its a tribe of bird people.  
  
Dekurina: FINALLY! We can be multicultural together!  
  
Ruto: Uh, what about me?  
  
Dekurina: You're a fish. That doesn't really count.  
  
Tido: OOOOOOOHHHHH!  
  
Dodo: Shut up Sodo.  
  
Sodo: Hey I'm over here!!!  
  
Ruto: Well you're a tree!  
  
And somehow, a catfight starts.  
  
Impa: BREAK IT UP! you can fight once I'm done talking!! Anyways, there is a big bunch of islands in the middle of the ocean, which is unnamed, but Crazy Chick has decided to name it Windwakerland even though it is technically Hyrule on the mountaintops but nobody cares about that! So they need education also and some little group of boys destroyed the only school there, Ms. Marie's school or whatever. So now they will attend here. I have a list of students right here.  
  
Link: Then why did you want to go ask for people to sign up?  
  
Impa: Cuz its funny. Well anyways, here is a list of everyone including regular students, in case you forgot your fellow classmates, with newer and possibly cooler subtitles:  
  
Ruto Zora the Bald Ugly Blue Fish  
  
Zelda Starr the Blonde (and Blond) Princess  
  
Malon Master the Redheaded annoying singing Farm girl  
  
Saria Greenfield the Green headed annoying ocarina playing Kokiri kid  
  
Fado Kokiri the Small Blonde FEMALE Flirt  
  
Impa: I MUST INTURRUPT HERE! There is another Fado, who lives in, uh, Windwakerland, who is a guy, but this one here is the girl. We can give them, uh, initials or something. [CC: For those of you who don't know the female Fado, play Ocarina of Time and go on top of Saria's house then walk to the end of the little bridge thingie where a blonde kokiri girl is. THAT is Fado. Its official by Nintendo. For real.]  
  
Mido Theloser the Bratty Selfish BLONDE NOT BRUNETTE Loser  
  
Link Timehero the Blonde dumb jock Heartthrob  
  
Rayla Kokiri the cool Brunette twin  
  
Layla Kokiri the Other uncool Brunette twin  
  
Dodo KnowItAll the doesnt Know-it-all  
  
Sodo KnowItAll the 2nd Know-it-all less than dodo  
  
Tido KnowItAll the 3rd Know-it-all least  
  
Suze Ann Orphan and a Spoiled Dork (not to use inappropriate language)  
  
Tim Bomber the 'Clone' of Jim Bomber (sadly)  
  
Dekurina Isatree the loner Treelike Deku  
  
Pamela Anderson the Younger uglier One  
  
Jim Bomber the 'Clone' of Tim Bomber (sadly)  
  
Jason (who used to be Jerry but had a name change) Bomber the 2nd EX Bomber  
  
Joel Bomber the 3rd EX Bomber  
  
Justin Bomber the 4th EX Bomber  
  
Joshua Bomber the 5th EX Bomber  
  
Skull Kid the Mischief Maker Duck :P ... nothing to change there  
  
Romani Ranch the boy obsessed chick and 'Clone' of Malon Master  
  
AND THE NEW PEOPLE...  
  
Fado Kokiri the small blonde MALE mr attitude (who has a 'saucy' attitude...not my choice of words!)  
  
Chris Ash who is not new but still he's the cool dude  
  
Marin Niram who is also not new but still she's, uh, average  
  
Lily Master, Malons sister from TZCGTS. So what if I made her up!  
  
'Link' Darunia's son named after Link  
  
Ciara Gerudo the new Gerudo who was too lazy to sign up the year before  
  
Prince Komali Bird the coward turned 'mature' dude  
  
Medli Rito the too-curious-for-her-own-good chick  
  
Mila Snob the rich chick turned poor  
  
Maggie Slob the poor chick turned rich  
  
Aryll Timehero Link's cute lil sister  
  
Tetra Pirate the pirate with attitude  
  
Potova Rumor the gossip girl  
  
Joanna Gossip the rumor spiller  
  
Ivan Kay-Bee the reliable bad boy leader  
  
Jin Be-Key the 'quick witted' insulter  
  
Jan Bez the innocent cute thug  
  
Jun-Roberto Bourgeois the middle class pig looking kid who wants to be the new leader of the killer bees and is a little tyrrant  
  
Zill Piglet the younger 'snotty (literal)' kid  
  
Joel Piglet the older kid  
  
Laruto Zora which is Ruto's twin separated at birth  
  
Makar the cute but dumb klutz  
  
The rest of those darned Koroks whose names I forget: theres Hollo the potion maker and Drona or something like dat  
  
Impa: Ahh, what an impressive list! Oh well I guess I'll be seeing you on the flip side! throws a deku nut and disappears  
  
Malon: What a nerd. Well I guess we've got another 3 months of summer vacation (this includes June which was supposed to be a school month but no longer is for this year) left so we'd better get cracking!  
  
Zelda: to what?  
  
Malon: You know...sleeping in late, staying out late! Duh!  
  
Romani: Are you going to camp? I have to go to horseback riding camp...there had better be hotties there!  
  
Everyone who heard Romani sighs. (oh yeah I guess this means Romani and Jason broke up...?)  
  
Malon: Yep, I'm going to some place in Windwakerland.  
  
Romani: Me too! Maybe we'll be at the same one and meet each other there! Well, see ya!  
  
Malon: Well we'd better get started! Only 12 more weeks left!  
  
So everybody is on there way. And since I have tons of time during summer vacay (lol im such a loner!!! Haha) I'll keep u updated on the summer fun! Well I'll try... I guess this kind of defeats the point of How we know about Zelda so I'll delete it. I kind of hated that story anyways.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
Remember that I need 2 REVIEWS EVEN THOUGH THIS CHAPTER SUCKS! OR YOU WILL NEVER SEE CHAPTER 2 EVER!!!!!!! Ok good 


End file.
